We Had A Deal Dearie
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Début saison 4. Lorsque Belle se met en tête d'avoir quelque chose elle sait très bien comment faire pour l'obtenir…. A coup de deal, de baisers passionnés et de chantage…. Et maintenant c'est au tour de Rumple de lui demander des comptes… (Secret Santa n 2/2014)


Sommaire : Début saison 4. Lorsque Belle se met en tête d'avoir quelque chose elle sait très bien comment faire pour l'obtenir…. A coup de deal, de baisers passionnés et de chantage…. Et maintenant c'est au tour de Rumple de lui demander des comptes…

Pairing : Belle/Rumple (Rumbelle).

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Secret Santa de EmilieVitnux.

XXXXX

_**We Had A Deal… Dearie.**_

XXXX

Belle soupira légèrement en regardant Rumple qui, lui-même, regardait au loin Henry.

L'année passée n'avait pas été des plus faciles, pour personne, et elle ressentait cette subite envie de réunir sa famille.  
>La notion de famille avait toujours été chaotique pour Rumple elle le savait… Elle était même très bien placée pour le savoir mais en bonne optimiste qu'elle était elle ne désespérait pas de lui faire passer un peu plus de temps avec Henry par exemple.<p>

Elle faisait tourner son alliance depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'un plan, sans doute un peu machiavélique, fit son chemin dans son esprit.  
>Passer du temps avec Henry ferait du bien à Rumple elle en était convaincue, et si pour ça elle devait, littéralement, passer un deal avec le Ténébreux elle était prête.<p>

Après tout elle l'avait épousé, fallait bien que ça ait ses avantages…

-A quoi tu peux bien sourire comme ça ?!

Elle sursauta presque en entendant le son de sa voix mais les mains qu'il passa autour de sa taille la rassurèrent aussi vite.

-Je pensais à… Henry.

Il arqua un sourcil surpris avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Vraiment ?!

Elle sourit devant son ton dubitatif.

-Je crois que ce serait bien que tu passes du temps avec lui… Pour resserrer vos liens…

Il la fit tourner dans ses bras, lui volant un baiser.

-Je ne suis pas contre l'idée mais j'aimerais bien savoir d'où te vient cette subite envie ?!

Belle haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant d'exposer son idée.

-L'année passée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde Rumple, pas seulement pour toi. L'affaire avec Zelena et Peter Pan bien avant ça… Henry est ton petit-fils, tu as tellement douté et… C'est le fils de Baelfire… Je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien… Vous faire du bien à tous les deux…. Et puis c'est bientôt noël…

Il la dévisagea un instant, le regard brillant d'amour et de reconnaissance pour cette femme qui savait le toucher là où il pensait avoir caché toutes ses faiblesses.

Lui souriant tendrement, il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant d'acquiescer.

-D'accord.

Ce fût au tour de la jeune femme de paraître surprise.

-'D'accord' ?! Juste comme ça ?!

Un léger rictus lascif aux coins des lèvres il lui répondit.

-Bien sûr que non Belle…. Passons un accord d'abord…

Elle rit du comportement de son mari, s'étant déjà attendue à passer aux négociations.

-Bien Mr Gold… Que demandez-vous en échange ?!

Jouant les petites ingénues, elle lui sourit timidement en jouant de sa cravate, prête à faire appel au côté bestial de son homme.  
>Il l'inspecta alors minutieusement, la dévorant du regard.<p>

-Une nuit avec vous Mrs Gold… Sans interruption ni limites….

Le pari était sans doute osé mais elle avait confiance en lui, et puis surtout elle savait parfaitement *qui* elle avait épousé.

-D'accord.

-Je crois que nous avons un accord alors….

Un baiser à peine tempéré vint sceller leur contrat.

La journée passa relativement vite, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il ne pouvait cacher sa satisfaction d'être enfin de retour à la maison…Près de Belle.

Il était tard, ayant eu un petit imprévu sur le chemin du retour il l'avait prévenu de ne pas l'attendre mais savait pertinemment que ces temps-ci elle n'allait jamais se coucher sans être sûre qu'il soit présent.

Un petit souvenir de leur temps passé séparés à cause de Zelena…

La maison était plongée dans un noir quasi-total et il ne perdit pas de temps à la chercher. Il supposa qu'elle se trouvait dans leur chambre.

Il prit une seconde pour apprécier la vue.  
>Elle portait un déshabillé légèrement transparent, rouge.<p>

Il sourit avant de se décider finalement à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle releva les yeux, ayant senti sa présence, et lui offrit un tendre sourire.

-Alors… Comment s'est passée ta journée avec Henry ?

-Bien.

Bien qu'il ait apprécié sa journée, il mit fin rapidement aux questions de sa femme. La voir ainsi sur leur lit conjugal lui avait coupé toute envie de converser.

Ayant remarqué son changement d'attitude, Belle se montra ouvertement plus taquine et changea de position pour une plus suggestive.

-C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu allais m'en dire un peu plus Rumple…

Le regard de la Bête se voila, une lueur dangereusement lubrique prit place alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

-Et moi je pense qu'il est l'heure de passer ramasser mon dû….

L'air faussement outré de Belle le fit sourire, carnassier.  
>D'une intonation chantante, il pressa.<p>

-**We had a deal…. Dearie….**

L'inflexion presque psychotique, le regard brûlant, les promesses d'un torride moment à venir, tout ça combiné fit frissonner la jeune femme.  
>Elle se repositionna alors sur le lit, l'observant, complètement hypnotisée, s'avancer et se dévêtir.<p>

-Je crois qu'on avait parlé d'aucune limite **Dearie**… Et de confiance… Et surtout aucune **_interruption_**….

Elle acquiesça, rougissante.

Il prit son temps pour enlever sa veste et son gilet, déboutonner sa chemise et desserrer sa cravate avant de finalement se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Le premier contact de sa main chaude sur sa jambe nue la fit trembler.

Il vint lui écarter les cuisses, caressant lentement sa peau douce, souriant de la voir si malléable sous ses doigts.  
>Il remonta alors le fin tissu qui couvrait tant bien que mal son intimité, appréciant de la trouver nue en dessous.<p>

Nue et mouillée.

D'un geste abrupt il arracha sa cravate et vint la passer autour de ses délicats poignets, la faisant ainsi prisonnière.  
>Il se recula alors pour contempler sa mise.<p>

Le rouge aux joues. Les cheveux ébouriffés.  
>Sa respiration saccadée. La chair de poule.<br>L'odeur de Son Désir. Le léger tremblement de ses membres.  
>Ses jambes écartées. Ses mains attachées.<p>

Rumple pouvait se féliciter. Il l'avait là où il le désirait, sous lui et à sa portée, et la simple vision de sa Belle dans cet état le faisait instantanément durcir.

Il resserra la ceinture, prenant note du gémissement de sa femme, et fit parcourir, dans un léger effleurement, ses doigts le long de ses courbes.

Belle gesticulait, lui faisant comprendre sans mot ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il lui fasse, là où elle voulait qu'il aille mais sans aucun résultat.

Rumple avait le contrôle de la situation.

C'était jouissif autant que ça en était frustrant.  
>Il adorait tester les limites… Les siennes et celles de Belle.<p>

Il dût toutefois céder à ses propres pulsions lorsqu'elle se déhancha, heurtant son sexe dur de son sexe humide.

D'un geste plutôt élégant compte tenu des circonstances, il se dévêtit du reste de ses vêtements et parti en quête du corps de la jeune femme.

Le sexe entre eux avait toujours eu un arrière-goût explosif, dangereux et cette fois ci bien plus encore…  
>Elle était entravée et lui était en mission, dans une folie des sens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre.<p>

Ses mains la parcouraient, l'apprivoisaient. Ses doigts jouaient sur Elle comme une partition sût à la perfection.  
>Il avait ses lèvres sur ses seins et ses doigts en Elle lorsqu'il la senti convulser et jouir.<p>

Il l'admira, fasciné par Elle puis lorsqu'elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant il comprit qu'il avait son consentement pour la posséder….  
>Enfin.<p>

Des râles masculins se mêlèrent aux gémissements plus féminins, le bruit des corps et l'odeur du sexe se combinaient parfaitement dans leur chambre.  
>Il se déversa en elle, expirant lourdement, comme si ces dernières forces venaient de le quitter.<p>

D'un mouvement de la main il fit disparaître la ceinture, lui rendant ainsi la liberté et fût soulagé de la voir passer ses bras autour de lui.  
>Un regard humide et ému se posa sur lui.<p>

-Je t'aime Rumple.

Il cacha son trouble en l'embrassant, comme bien souvent.

Le silence les enveloppa durant quelques minutes où seules leurs respirations pouvaient se faire entendre.  
>Et puis, se rappelant leur ancienne discussion, il énonça.<p>

-J'admets que ma journée n'a pas été aussi… pénible que ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Belle sourit, comprenant les mots qu'il ne disait pas.  
>Même encore maintenant.<p>

-Je suppose alors qu'il est possible que tu considères de réitérer la chose… ?!

Il l'observa puis lui embrassa le front.

-Si le contrat stipule des heures de sexe à la fin de la journée, je veux bien faire ça toutes les semaines.

Là elle éclata franchement de rire, puis se moqua gentiment.

-Je ne pensais pas que le Ténébreux pouvait se montrer aussi petit joueur !

Elle fit alors mine d'y réfléchir et fini par lui tendre la main.

Main qu'il s'empressa de baiser.

-Deal.

XXXXX


End file.
